(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and a cleaning method of image carrying members in the image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
In an image forming apparatus using an electrophotographic system, such as a duplicator, a printer and a facsimile, a latent image formed on a surface of an image carrying member is developed to a toner image, and the toner image is transferred and fixed to a medium to attain formation of an image. A toner may remain on the surface of the image carrying member after transferring the toner image, and a cleaning member, i.e., a so-called cleaner, is often disposed for cleaning the surface of the image carrying member. In an image forming apparatus for forming a multi-color image, an intermediate transfer material may be disposed between the image carrying member and the final transfer material, and a cleaning member for cleaning the surface of the intermediate transfer medium after finally transferring may be disposed.